In cellular base stations, a front end arrangement is desired to handle more and more bands as available spectrum for cellular communication is spread to a multitude of bands. While a mobile unit is assigned to operate at a single band, or two or a few bands, at the same time, the base station, which supports connection with a multitude of mobile stations at the same time, needs to be able to handle all bands at which communication may occur at the same time. This is normally performed by having a front end device for each band as illustrated in FIG. 1, which implies that a large amount of hardware is required when the number of bands increases. This implies at least one of increased cost, increased energy consumption and increased physical size.
It is therefore a desire to provide a front end arrangement for reception in the multitude of bands, a receiver and a base station which reduces at least some of these issues when the number of bands becomes high.